


Nude Life

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art Student!Mick, Couple, Exhibitionism, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, FlashWave Week 1028, Free day, Live Nudes, M/M, Nude Life Drawing, Nude Model(s), Nudist, Nudist!Barry, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Mick talks Barry into nude modeling for his art class.





	Nude Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 7 - Free Day

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Barry shook his head as he pulled his shirt off over his head revealing long toned swaths of flesh.   
  
:”Talked you into it?” Mick laughed where he was sitting on a bench with a grin on his face.   
  
“And just what does that mean Mr?” Barry narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Honey.  You’re a nudist.  And an Exhibitionist.  You sort of like to just be naked in front of people.”   
  
“so?” Barry bit his lip like it was a personal attack.   
  
“So, don’t go saying I talked you into this.  You have thirty odd people in there who haven’t seen you naked.  Haven’t watched you strut your stuff out in public.  And you’ve got six hours of laying around naked and hard in various poses for them to paint, draw, photograph, and do a lot of other medias as well… and you’re acting like you’re not already hard in your jeans thinking about it.”   
  
“That’s not fair.” Barry blushed, undoing his jeans and facing away from Mick.   
  
“I’ll apologize if you wore boxers.” Mick shrugged and Barry’s shoulders sank as he dropped the jeans to reveal his bare ass.  “I figured.” Mick snorted.   
  
“That proves nothing.” Barry blushed harder.   
  
“Turn around and prove me wrong.”   
  
“I hate you.” Barry ground out before turning around to reveal his long hard cock.   
  
“Oh you love me.  And you know it.” Mick reached out and grasped his cock, giving it a light stroke till he tore a moan from Barry’s throat.  “I can’t wait to sculpt you.” Mick grinned.   
  
“God… you’re going to put it in the front room aren’t you…”   
  
“It’s not like all our friends haven’t seen you in all your glory before.”   
  
“But my dads…”   
  
“Will probably marvel at my skill at replicating something they’ve seen a thousand or more times.” Mick cut him off and kissed him before parting.  “Don’t take long.” Mick drifted to the door.   
  
“I wish you were joining me.”   
  
“You do good in this session I might just sign up to be your partner in modeling.” Mick smirked before walking away leaving a wide eyed and very horny Barry Allen in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> And so FlashWave Week comes to a close.


End file.
